From The Corner of A Tiny Little Bar
by glover511
Summary: Infantrum Five-Fic-First & Under Appreciated Pairing Challenge. Kisah cinta singkat antara dua manusia yang mendasari terciptanya lagu Eyes On Me. Julia & Laguna.


**From The Corner of A Tiny Little Bar**

Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka memenuhi 2 buah Infantrum Challenge :  
1. Five-Fic-First (Cihuyy saya jadi yang pertama buat fandom ini!)  
2. Under Appreciated Pairing (Julia X Laguna)

**A/N **: Maafkan saya, author gk mutu yang bermodal satu fic mau ikutan 2 challenge. Semoga ada yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Maklum fandomnya udah bukan pinggiran lagi, tapi kejebur got, plus pairingnya bener-bener hampir dilupakan orang, bahkan di fandom yang versi Inggris sekalipun. Padahal kisah cinta singkat mereka inilah yang melatar belakangi terciptanya lagu Eyes On Me, soundtrack FFVIII yang terkenal itu. Jadi.. sedikit perkenalan. Karakternya adalah Julia Heartilly, seorang pemain piano dan Laguna Loire, seorang tentara Galbadia. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta, lalu... ah udah baca aja ficnya deh hehehe, n kalo mau lebih jelas bisa sambangi website yang membahas FFVIII.

**Disclaimer** : Final Fantasy VIII belongs to squaresoft, not squeeeenix.

* * *

- ~ -  
Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard  
- ~ -

Sebuah bar di Galbadia Hotel tampak lengang. Bar itu disinari oleh cahaya remang, tidak terang namun tidak gelap, dan suasananya cukup tenang. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum waktunya Julia tampil. Wanita cantik berambut hitam itu memandang ke bar dengan dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh perdebatan dengan dirinya sendiri. Julia Heartilly adalah seorang pianis profesional. Namanya dikenal sebagai salah satu pianis terbaik di Deling City. Banyak orang yang menjadi penggemarnya, mengagumi permainan pianonya, namun tidak ada yang tahu kalau keinginan wanita itu yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari mulut wanita itu._ Sampai kapan kau mau terus menjadi pemain piano, Julia? _Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak suka bermain piano. Julia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang terjadi antara jarinya dengan tuts piano, namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang dari interaksi itu, yang kemudian disadarinya sesuatu yang bisa mengisi kekurangan itu adalah suaranya. Julia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, bukan hanya sekedar pemain piano. Mencipta lagu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Julia, hampir semua lagu yang dibawakannya ketika tampil adalah lagu ciptaannya. Tapi untuk menulis lirik sebuah lagu, lain lagi urusannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menulis, namun selalu saja tulisan itu hanya berakhir menjadi bola-bola kertas di tempat sampah.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, Julia. Semoga penampilanmu hari ini sukses seperti biasanya." Suara seorang gadis yang bekerja sebagai _waitress_ di bar itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Julia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada gadis muda tadi, dan si gadis pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mata Julia mulai menyisir ruangan itu. Beberapa orang pria di meja tengah sedang asyik berbincang. Sepasang kekasih yang mengisi meja di pojok sebelah kiri ruangan, sedang tenggelam dalam dunia cinta mereka. Tak jauh dari panggung pianonya, seorang pria sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca koran, dengan segelas minuman yang tampak belum tersentuh. Beberapa meja lain tampak sudah berpenghuni.

Julia mengenali sebagian wajah yang hadir di situ. Mereka adalah penggemarnya yang selalu dengan setia mengikuti penampilannya. Terkadang beberapa dari mereka memberinya sekotak coklat, setangkai atau se-_bouque_t bunga ketika ia mengakhiri penampilannya, disertai dengan pujian betapa berbakatnya Julia, atau betapa indah permainan pianonya. Apakah dia bahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang? Julia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Entah apa itu. Seperti kekosongan, seolah jiwanya tidak utuh. Bahkan suasana bar yang mulai ramai ini pun tidak mampu mengusir rasa kesendiriannya.

_Ding. Dong. _

Jam besar di ruangan memberikan pengumuman kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00, waktunya ia tampil. Julia pun melangkah, melewati beberapa meja, menuju panggung, namun ditengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan dua orang pria yang mengenakan seragam tentara Galbadia. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi kurus, berkulit hitam, dan yang satu lagi, mengikuti di belakangnya, bertubuh besar, dan wajahnya agak menyeramkan. Julia menyingkir untuk memberikan mereka jalan. Sesudah pria bertubuh besar itu melewatinya, Julia melangkah maju, namun membentur sesuatu, atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Julia meminta maaf, dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. Seorang pria, pria ketiga yang mengenakan seragam tentara Galbadia, dan tadi si pria berjalan di belakang si badan besar yang menutupinya sehingga Julia tidak melihatnya. Pria itu berambut panjang, berwarna gelap. Julia menatap wajahnya. Matanya berwarna hijau terang, dan wajahnya cukup menarik. Pria itu tidak menanggapi permintaan maafnya, hanya menunduk, dan mempersilahkan Julia untuk lewat. Julia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke panggung. Setiba di panggung, seperti biasa ia menyapa pengunjung bar, memperkenalkan diri dan memulai permainan pianonya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Julia, selagi membawakan lagu, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap para pengunjung bar, memperhatikan apakah mereka menikmati permainan pianonya. Sepasang kekasih tadi masih saja asyik dengan dunia mereka, sementara pria yang tadi duduk sendirian tampak sudah selesai dengan korannya dan mulai menyeruput minumannya. Beberapa orang lain tampak rilkes, menikmati irama permainan pianonya. Julia menghela nafas. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sehari-hari.

Mata Julia bergerak lagi, dan kali ini berhenti ke sebuah meja yang ada di pojok kanan ruangan. Meja itu ini diisi oleh tiga orang pria, satu diantaranya adalah yang menabraknya tadi. Julia memfokuskan perhatiannya ke pria itu. Si pria tampak menikmati permainan piano Julia, sementara kedua orang temannya sibuk berbincang satu sama lain. Sesekali, pria itu tampak tersenyum, meskipun matanya menerawang, seolah memandang sesuatu yang jauh, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tanpa disadari Julia, senyum yang tersungging di bibir pria itu mengajak serta bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

Satu jam kemudian, Julia mengakhiri penampilannya, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan turun dari panggung diiringi dengan tepukan tangan dari pengunjung bar. Pria ketiga itu masih ada disana, menyaksikan permainan pianonya sampai di penghujung penampilannya. Hari itu, segalanya tampak berjalan seperti biasa, meskipun ada suatu perasaan asing yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, hinggap di hati Julia.

- ~ -  
I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar  
- ~ -

Sepuluh jari lentik menari diatas tuts piano, sementara mata pemiliknya menatap ke sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut bar. Ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya dalam tiga minggu terakhir, pria bermata indah itu datang ke bar ini, bersama kedua orang temannya. Pria itu, sama seperti semenjak pertama kali datang ke bar ini, selalu menyaksikan permainan pianonya dari lagu pertama, dan tidak beranjak dari mejanya sampai lagu terakhir selesai dibawakan Julia. Julia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia menyukai pria itu. Kehadirannya membawa sesuatu yang menggelitik perasaan Julia, dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih hidup, membuatnya merasakan kembali gairah dan semangat untuk mempersembahkan permainan piano terbaiknya, hanya untuk pria itu.

_Laguna. _Julia memanggil dalam hati. Nama yang diketahuinya secara tidak sengaja, ketika salah satu dari teman pria itu memanggilnya. Julia tahu, Laguna sering memperhatikannya. Entah sudah berapa kali mata mereka bertemu, dan biasanya pria itu kemudian menunduk malu, menghindari pandangannya, atau terkadang melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Julia, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mendekat untuk mengajaknya berbicara, bahkan menyapa pun tidak.

_Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari di sini, Laguna? _Tanya Julia dalam hati. _Dan kau, Julia. Apakah kau akan terus berdiam diri menunggunya?_ Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Julia menatap pria itu lagi. Laguna berdiri. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Jantung Julia mulai berdetak lebih cepat, sementara otaknya berusaha terus berkonsentrasi membagi perhatian pada permainan pianonya, sekaligus pada sosok Laguna. Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya kemudian melambaikan tangan. _Akhirnya!_ Batin Julia dalam hati. Julia tersenyum kepadanya, dan Laguna pun berjalan kembali tempatnya, dengan langkah sedikit terseok. _Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_ Rasa cemas sedikit menghampirinya. Pria itu sudah kembali ke mejanya. Rasanya Julia ingin menyelesaikan lagu yang dibawakannya secepat mungkin untuk meninggalkan panggung pianonya, menuju ke sebuah meja di yang terletak di pojok bar.

- ~ -  
I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you  
- ~ -

"Bagus, Laguna." Kata Kiros, pria berkulit hitam yang duduk di sebelah Laguna. "Misi sukses." Ward, si pria berbadan besar menambahkan. "Ayo kemari." Lanjut Kiros menepuk nepuk kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan pemiliknya yang akhirnya berani sedikit berinteraksi dengan wanita pujaannya. Laguna pun dengan susah payah duduk kembali di kursi itu. "Kakiku kram." Keluhnya.

"Meskipun tadi tampak bodoh, setidaknya sekarang Julia sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu." Lanjut Kiros blak-blakan, sementara Ward berusaha menahan tawa. "Terserah kalian lah." Jawab Laguna kemudian menghela nafas. "Oh, Julia sungguh cantik sekali."

Ward melihat ke arah panggung dan menyadari kalau Julia sudah tidak ada disana. Wanita itu sedang berjalan ke arah meja mereka. Ward menyolek pundak Kiros yang tampaknya segera menyadari apa yang terjadi dan menangkap maksud Ward. "Eh, Laguna, kami tinggal sebentar ya." Kiros mendadak berpamitan. Pria berbadan ramping itu bangkit dari kursi, diikuti oleh Ward, si raksasa. "Hey, tunggu dulu. Mau kemana kalian?" sahut Laguna bingung.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakang Laguna, membuat jantungnya serasa melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Julia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aaa…" Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Laguna. Pria ini memang terkenal mengidap penyakit _nervous_ berlebihan jika berdekatan dengan wanita, meskipun Laguna membantah kalau ia hanya mengalami penyakit itu jika berdekatan dengan wanita yang menurutnya cantik.

"Ti.. ti…tidak. Te..tentu saja tidak. Ss.. Silahkan duduk. " Jawab Laguna, setelah sedikit mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Julia.

"Ya.. Begitulah." Laguna menanggapi dengan nafas tertahan.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Ka.. Kakiku? Oh. Ini.. Ya. Kakiku baik-baik saja. Itu hanya terjadi setiap kali aku.. aku merasa gugup." Jawab Laguna polos.

"Kau gugup ketika berada di dekat panggung tadi?" Tanya Julia sambil tersenyum.

Laguna menelan ludah. "Ee.. Ya.. Sedikit." Jawabnya. _Astaga, wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis sekali._

"Kau tak perlu gugup ketika berdekatan denganku." Sahut Julia sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana dan berharap membuat Laguna lebih rileks, tapi sayangnya justru itu malah membuat Laguna semakin tegang dan gugup.

"Maaf." Hanya sebuah kata itu yang sanggup dikeluarkan Laguna dalam keadaan sulit bernafas akibat jantung yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di kamarku sesudah aku selesai tampil?" Undang Julia.

Laguna tidak dapat mempercayai telinganya sendiri. _Julia mengundangku ke kamarnya?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Kalau saja kaki Laguna tidak secara tanpa sengaja membentur kaki meja di tempat itu sehingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri di ujung kakinya, Laguna pasti mengira dirinya sedang bermimpi.

"Di.. kamarmu?" Tanyanya ragu, khawatir kalau-kalau telinganya salah mendengar.

"Ya. Di sini terlalu banyak mata yang memandang dan telinga yang mendengar. Aku ingin berbicara secara lebih pribadi kepadamu. Tapi kalau kau tidak berse-"

"Tentu saja aku bersedia!" jawab Laguna, yang kemudian menyadari kalau saking senangnya, ia baru saja memotong kata-kata Julia. _Bodoh! _Dalam hati Laguna memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggumu. Kau bisa menanyakan kamarku kepada receptionist." Kata Julia seraya meninggalkan Laguna untuk kembali ke panggung. Dan pria berambut gelap itu menghela nafas dengan lega, seolah beban seratus kilogram yang menghimpit paru-parunya baru saja dienyahkan.

- ~ -  
So let me come to you, close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me, to feel your heart beating fast  
- ~ -

Sesudah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya untuk hari itu, Julia duduk dengan gelisah di kamarnya menunggu kedatangan Laguna. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, tapi pria itu belum juga menemuinya di kamar ini. Dalam hatinya ada sedikit kekhawatiran. Apakah pria itu akan menemuinya?

_Tok Tok._

Suara pintu diketuk membuat perasaannya semakin campur aduk. Tapi begitu Julia membuka pintu dan mendapati kalau yang mengetuk pintunya adalah tamu yang sedari tadi ditunggu kehadirannya, perasaan cemas itu segera berganti menjadi lega.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau datang ke sini." Julia menyambut kedatangan Laguna di kamar itu, kemudian mempersilahkan pria itu masuk dan duduk di kursi. Laguna mematuhi saja permintaan Julia, dan untuk sesaat mereka berdua terdiam tanpa ada yang berbicara satu patah katapun. Laguna pun bangkit berdiri.

"Kau sudah mau pergi? Padahal kita belum berbicara apa-apa." Tanya Julia, membuat Laguna jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, bukan itu. Hanya saja.." Laguna ragu apakah dia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Aku.. aku adalah penggemar beratmu.. Jadi aku.."

"Itukah sebabnya kau sering datang untuk menyaksikan penampilanku?" Potong Julia.

Pertanyaan Julia barusan cukup mengejutkan Laguna. "Kau.. Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Ya. Kau selalu tersenyum ketika mendengarkan permainan pianoku kan? Dan kau mempunyai mata yang indah, meskipun mata itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan sekarang. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencongkel dan memakan mereka. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, dan menatap matamu yang indah itu." Canda Julia, sambil tertawa kecil. Begitu indah pemandangan yang dilihat matanya, dan begitu merdu suara tawa yang didengar telinganya, membuat hati Laguna mencelos, hingga ia tak sanggup untuk menanggapi candaan Julia.

Julia bangkit dari kursi menuju mini bar yang ada di kamar itu. "Wine?" Tanyanya menawarkan minuman itu kepada Laguna.

Laguna mengangguk. Julia mengisi dua buah gelas yang ada dengan _wine_ merah, Laguna menerima gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. _Wine_ itu sungguh menghangatkan tenggorokan dan badannya, membuatnya jauh lebih rileks.

Sesudah itu pembicaraan antara mereka pun mulai mengalir. Julia bertanya apa saja yang dilakukan Laguna sehari-hari. Laguna bercerita kalau sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka menjadi tentara dan pergi berperang, namun ia melakukannya karena pekerjaannya itu memungkinkannya untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Yang ingin ia lakukan sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang jurnalis dan menulis tentang hal-hal yang dilihatnya selama dia melakukan perjalanan, dan suatu hari nanti orang-orang akan membaca artikel yang ditulisnya di koran. Laguna juga bercerita mengenai Kiros dan Ward, dua orang rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat terdekat Laguna dan apa saja yang sudah mereka alami bersama selama ini.

Julia mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Laguna, mencermati bagaimana pria gugup itu bisa berubah menjadi orang yang bersemangat dan berapi api ketika menceritakan tentang perjalanan hidupnya dan teman-temannya. Pria itu lugu, tetapi begitu penuh dengan kehidupan. Sungguh berbeda dengan kebanyakan pria yang dikenalnya. Julia merasa terhanyut oleh cerita Laguna, dan jantungnya terasa berdebar seolah ia ikut mengalami petulangan itu bersama Laguna.

Menyadari Julia lebih banyak diam dan hanya mendengarkan ceritanya sambil tersenyum, Laguna merasa dirinya sudah mendominasi pertemuan ini. Laguna pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ceritanya, dan menanyakan apa yang disukai Julia serta apa impiannya untuk masa mendatang.

"Aku suka menyanyi. Dan impianku yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi." Sahut Julia, membagi rahasia yang selama ini tersimpan rapat di dalam hatinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Julia membagi impiannya dengan orang lain.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kapan kau akan mulai menyanyi? Aku ingin sekali mendengarnya." Laguna menanggapi jawaban Julia sambil membayangkan pasti akan menyenangkan mendengarkan Julia bernyanyi diiringi denting piano.

Julia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belum mampu menciptakan lagu. Aku tidak begitu bisa menulis lirik." Jawab Julia. Sesaat wanita itu tampak terlihat sedih.

"Hm.. Ya mungkin itu hal yang cukup sulit." Laguna menanggapi seadanya, memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menyemangati Julia.

"Tapi… rasanya aku sudah mendapat bayangan tentang lirik lagu yang akan kutulis. Semuanya karena kau, Laguna. Terima kasih." Kata wanita itu, sekarang tampak bersemangat.

"Aku?" tanya Laguna bingung.

"Ya. Dengan berbagai ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Di saat kau sedang gelisah, atau tampak sedang bahagia. Ketika aku melihat wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum, dan matamu yang indah. Kurasa dari semua itu, aku bisa menciptakan sebuah lagu."

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir, Laguna tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Benarkah?"

Julia menggangguk, kemudian menyentuh tangan Laguna, membuat wajah pria itu memerah seketika, dan tanpa sadar dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"

Julia tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak." Katanya sembari menatap lekat mata Laguna.

"Semua ini adalah nyata." Lanjutnya Julia. Saat itu jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja, dan...

_Tok tok tok._

Suara pintu diketuk memecah keheningan dan secara refleks membuat Laguna dan Julia mundur.

"Laguna, ada misi baru. Kita harus segera menuju ke tempat president." Suara Kiros terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Kita bertemu di Lobby, Kiros." Sahut Laguna. Ia menatap Julia, kemudian menggenggam singkat tangan wanita pujaannya itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Pamitnya, seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju ke pintu.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Julia sesaat sebelum Laguna keluar dari pintu.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu." Jawab Laguna sambil tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Julia yang menatap punggungnya bergerak menjauh.

_Kala itu, dua insan yang saling jatuh cinta berpisah dengan harapan di lubuk hati yang terdalam, kalau suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi._

_Namun sayangnya, takdir mempunyai rencana lain untuk mereka._

- ~ -  
How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then you will know that you're not dreaming  
- ~ -

Suasana bar di Galbadia hotel tampak ramai. Bar itu terasa sesak, dipenuhi pengunjung yang datang untuk menyaksikan penampilan perdana Julia Heartilly, seorang pianis terkenal yang saat itu akan memulai debutnya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Sebuah lagu ciptaan Julia berjudul Eyes On Me, dibawakannya dengan penuh penghayatan, menghibur sekaligus menghipnotis para pengunjung bar, seolah mereka bisa turut merasakan apa yang ingin disampaikan Julia lewat permainan piano dan suara emasnya. Dan dengan segera, lagu itu menjadi _hits_ paling sukses di Deling City. Semua orang membicarakan lagu itu, yang menurut pengakuan Julia, diciptakan untuk seseorang pria yang memperkenalkan cinta kepadanya untuk pertama kali, namun orang itu pergi berperang dan tidak pernah kembali.

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir antara Julia dan Laguna. Setiap hari Julia selalu menunggu dan menunggu kedatangan Laguna untuk menepati janjinya mendengar nyanyian Julia, tapi sayangnya pria itu tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di bar kecil tempat mereka bertemu. Hati Julia diliputi kecemasan, yang kemudian berganti menjadi kesedihan, dan entah sejak kapan, seorang jendral Galbadia bernama Fury Caraway mulai memasuki kehidupannya. Caraway dengan tulus menemani Julia melalui hari demi hari yang terasa berat tanpa kehadiran Laguna. Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok Laguna mulai memudar dan tergantikan oleh Caraway, hingga suatu hari Caraway melamarnya dan Julia menerima lamaran tersebut.

Sementara itu, di sebuah desa bernama Winhill, seorang pria bernama Laguna Loire menjalani kehidupannya yang tenang dan damai bersama seorang wanita bernama Raine dan anak angkatnya, seorang gadis kecil bernama Ellone. Misi terakhir yang dijalankan Laguna bersama kedua rekannya hampir saja merenggut nyawa mereka. Dalam keadaan terdesak, mereka bertiga terpojok ke pinggir tebing dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain melemparkan diri mereka ke laut. Laguna terpisah dengan Kiros dan Ward, kemudian terdampar di tepi pantai Winhill, dan ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan oleh Raine, yang kemudian dengan sabar merawatnya ketika Laguna harus _bedrest_ selama enam bulan. Waktu berlalu, hati Laguna pun mulai tertambat pada desa itu, sekaligus pada wanita yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan dengan setia merawat lukanya itu.

Dua tahun sesudah insiden, Kiros yang mencari keberadaan Laguna, menemukannya di Winhill. Dari Kiros Laguna mengetahui kalau Julia telah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal, sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan seorang jendral bernama Caraway, dan juga tentang hits Julia berjudul Eyes On Me yang bercerita tentang cinta sejatinya yang tak pernah kembali dari medan perang. Mendengarnya, Laguna tidak merasa sedih, melainkan berbahagia untuk kehidupan Julia, yang sepertinya berjalan dengan baik tanpa kehadiran Laguna.

Julia menikah dengan Caraway. Laguna pun kemudian menikah dengan Raine. Takdir memaksa mereka untuk berpisah, namun kisah cinta mereka yang singkat, tapi terasa begitu indah, tersimpan rapat di hati masing-masing, dan menjadi salah satu kenangan termanis yang pernah ada sepanjang hidup mereka.

_Cinta memang tidak selalu sanggup bertahan melawan ujian jarak dan waktu, dan hati manusia pun dapat berubah seiring berputarnya roda kehidupan._

- ~ - ~ -

_Many years later.._

Di hadapan sebuah batu nisan indah bertuliskan "Julia Heartilly, Beloved Wife and Mother", berdiri seorang pria, yang kemudian meletakkan karangan bunga mawar berwarna merah, dan sebuah undangan pernikahan yang tertulis dengan tinta berwarna emas.

_Squall Leonhart_  
_(Son of Mr. Laguna Loire and the late Mrs. Raine Loire)_  
_and_  
_Rinoa Heartilly_  
_(Daughter of Mr. Fury Caraway and the late Mrs. Julia Heartilly)_

_invite you to share in the joy_  
_when they exchange marriage vows_  
_and begin their new life together_  
_on Saturday, the sixth of October_

Angin semilir bertiup membelai kulit pria itu, mengingatkannya pada sentuhan lembut seorang wanita yang dulu dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Tanpa sadar Laguna tersenyum.

Hatinya dengan Julia mungkin tidak pernah bersatu, tapi cinta menemukan jalan lain untuk menyatukan mereka.

* * *

Akhirnya. Akhirnyaa. Akhirnyaaa saya berhasil juga buat fic buat fandom ini. Sesuatu yang saya rencanakan dari jaman bahuela, akhirnya kesampean juga. Fic bapuk ini udah ada di hdd saya entah sejak kapan, n baru sekarang bisa saya selesein. Sebetulnya saya kepingin buat fic ttg Seifer Almasy, karna itu chara fave saya di FFVIII, tapi pas baca challenge under appreciated pairing, saya langsung koneknya ke Julia n Laguna. Yah.. semoga suatu hari nanti saya bisa nulis ttg Seifer.

Pengumuman : Saya sangat mengharap ripiu, apapun isinya, apalagi kalo berupa kritik, saran, n koreksi.

Trus buat yang suka FF7, jangan lupa mampir di http:// forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/ Tentang_Final_Fantasy_VII/ 67816/ (spasi diilangin aja). Saya tunggu kehadirannya lho..

Thanks.

glover511


End file.
